Please Protect Me
by BlackWidow101
Summary: Brie Bella watched in horror as Daniel Bryan got screwed out of the WWE Championship. She didn't expect for him to make things personal...or to become part of the feud herself. Now Brie is just hoping for Daniel to protect her, but when your bosses want nothing more than your suffering, how do you survive? Can Brie and Daniel's relationship make it?
1. Making Things Personal

**New chapter ****fic! And it's also my first Brie/Daniel fic. In this one, I'm going to mix Kayfabe and on-screen stuff. Lots of drama too! Okay, well the idea wouldn't go away, and Raw only fueled it, so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brie Bella was on the verge on biting her nails-something she rarely did. Sure, she loved competing against her twin sister Nikki Bella, but that night was more to her than a competition. There was more on the line than one hundred dollars. It was Daniel Bryan versus John Cena.

And it was for the WWE Championship.

"Aren't you taking this a bit _too _seriously?" asked Eva Marie, who sat in between the two twins. "I mean really, I know your respective boyfriends are fighting over the title. But God, it's like you guys hate each other or something!"

"I don't hate Nikki," hissed Brie at the redhead, "I just _really _want Daniel to win."

"We don't always get what we want, Brianna," teased Nikki. Brie simply rolled her eyes and locked them onto the television. The three "Total Divas" watched in silence(with an occasional shush from Brie to Eva and Nikki).

Brie erupted when Daniel Bryan hit John Cena with a running knee. Brie counted along with the referee as he counted the one...two...three. Brie squealed, Nikki groaned, and Eva just watched, holding back a laugh.

"I'm a hundred dollars richer!" Brie exclaimed, "And my boyfriend's a champion! Finally, the title is in the hands of a wrestler!"

"Not so fast," responded Nikki, her eyes locked onto the television screen. Brie finally stopped exclaiming and turned her attention to the TV. She heard Randy Orton's music, saw Orton race down the ring, and noticed everything seemed to slow down.

And that was before Triple H Pedigreed Daniel.

The "Total Divas" didn't utter a word as Randy Orton cashed in his briefcase and stole the WWE Championship from him. Brie was shocked-to day the least. She had just watched as the love of her life won-and lost-the WWE Totle before her very eyes. "Wha..." She sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Brie?" The redhead stood up and rubbed her back as Nikki stood up and hugged her. But by then, the shock had subsided and turned into anger. Brie shoved the two away. "Where's Daniel?" she demanded, "I need to talk to him!" Brie stomped away, searching the halls for her boyfriend.

She spotted him, leaning against a crate, a scowl engraved on his face. "Daniel," she called out. He looked over, his scowl lifting slightly at the sight of his girlfriend. He gave a slight wave and returned to scowling. "Daniel-"

"Look," interrupted Daniel, "I'm fine. I'm not going to let this crap get to me. And I'm certainly not going to release all my anger on you. Triple H and Randy Orton...they'll hear what I got to say on Monday. You don't need to worry, I'm fine."

Of course Brie didn't believe it, but she simply nodded and embraced Daniel. After that he walked off, and Brie sighed. For his sake, she hoped he didn't do something stupid.

* * *

"Brie! It's on!" called Nikki to her twin. Brie raced downstairs and plopped onto the couch next to her twin and Eva Marie as John Cena introduced the WWE Universe to Daniel Bryan. "Just in time, huh?"

"What'd I miss?" asked Brie.

"John needs surgery, although you probably already knew that," said Eva. Brie nodded and the trio turned to the television. Right now, all Brie Bella wanted-more like _needed_-was answers.

And, of course, Stephanie McMahon's music hits.

To be honest, Brie looked up to Stephanie. She was confident and successful-not to mention her boss. Brie was hesitant to get upset. After all, Stephanie had sided with Daniel Bryan before Summerslam. But if Triple H had betrayed Bryan, surely Stephanie will betray him as well.

And it looked as if she was right. "What are you? Five-foot eight? At least two hundred pounds? You may not be an A, but you are a B-plus." Her words made even the "Total Divas" stars hurt. Brie couldn't even begin to imagine how Daniel was feeling, but if he was hurt he was doing a really good job of hiding it.

"It's funny," responded Daniel, "because you're starting to remind me of a word that begins with a B right now." Brie, Nikki and Eva released a giggle at Daniel's insult. _That's how it's done_, she thought.

"Daniel's angrier than normal," said Brie, "I haven't seen him that upset since he and Kane lost the tag titles to the Shield."

"Don't mention it," said Brie, waving off her sister long enough to see the segment end. "Bryan did awesome!"

"He totally wants that WWE Championship back," said Eva Marie. The three exchanged high fives. Brie just knew that things were going to turn out well.

* * *

The show ended just the way it was supposed to-with the McMahons on top and Daniel Bryan on the floor.

But the COO Triple H just couldn't forget the words from Daniel to his wife Stephanie. He had insulted and humiliated her in front of the world-and he needed to pay.

So after the show, Triple H gathered Stephanie, Vince, Brad Maddox, and Randy Ortonin Brad's office for a corporate meeting. "Thanks for coming," said the Game, "We need to talk."

"What's the issue?" Randy asked. He didn't really see a problem. He was their champion, after all. He had defeated Daniel Bryan and layed him out tonight, so all was well to the Viper.

"The issue is that Goat-faced troll Daniel Bryan," hissed Vince McMahon. He saw what had happened to her precious daughter too.

"Exactly," aggreed Triple H, "He insulted my wife and he needs to suffer."

"We could put him in a three-on-one handicap match with the Shield," suggested the Raw General Manager. But Triple H only shook his head.

"No," he said, "He made this personal."

"What now?" asked Stephanie. She noticed the sly smile creeping onto the Game's face. Stephanie knew then that her husband was planning something-and that something wasn't good.

"We make it personal for Daniel," Triple H said with a shrug. Everyone in the room inched ever closer, trying to get him to say more. Her eyes asked him "how", and he had an answer.

"Brie Bella."

* * *

**Woah...drama already? Just call it my way of getting a review, favorite and follow out of you...and to keep you guys wanting more! I'm a bit worried-I've never written the Bellas as good people before. Hopefully I did a good job. So...to be continued? **

**BlackWidow101**


	2. That's A Promise

There wasn't really much to say the next night. Brie sat silently, watching Daniel chow down on his salad. She sighed, knowing that he wasn't hungry, but more upset at the events of last night. She was glad Daniel's house didn't have a television, because more likely than than not they would be watching the replay of Raw, and that certainly wouldn't end well. "Calm down," said Brie, causing him to look up from his food.

"What?"

"Calm down," repeated the Bella Twin, "You're still mad, and I know it."

Daniel sighed. He didn't want this spilling over into his personal life. "Don't worry about it," he said. Brie released another sigh, returning to her salad. She picked away at the lettuce, not letting the anger in his voice leave her head.

"They're just jealous," she said suddenly, making Daniel look up. "They just don't like how you're better than them. On the mic, in the ring, in everything." Daniel laughed a bit, and now it seemed to make since, why the McMahons were treating Daniel that way. They hated how Daniel's popularity just skyrocketed while their popularity took much longer to grow. Daniel was just better then all of them-Triple H, Vince, Stephanie-_all _of them.

"At least someone speaks the truth," said Daniel, "I mean really. Just because Dolph Ziggler and Big Show spoke their minds, they get punished for it. They were just speaking their opinions and sticking up for me, and that's what happens."

"It hurt having to watch the Shield attack you like that," said Brie, "I wanted to help, and I'm sure everyone else wanted to as well. But we just couldn't."

"This will all come to an end soon," said Daniel, "And when it does, we'll all be on top. The Shield, the McMahons and Randy Orton won't see it coming. "

Brie smiled at his comment, raising her glass of wine in the air. "Cheers," she said. Daniel smiled, lifting his glass of water and gently touched Brie's glass.

"Cheers."

* * *

Brie was having problems of her own. The Divas Champion AJ Lee made it more than clear that she hated the "Total Divas". And now she and her rivals now have one common enemy. She had to face Naomi and Natalya for the right to become number one contender, and Brie was more than ready. She needed that title around her waist again.

"Are you ready?" Eva Marie asked her mentor, who smiled at the redhead.

"I was born ready," Brie responded, continuing her stretches.

"Good," said Nikki, "Because it's about time that championship comes back to where it belongs. One year without it is too long."

"You were the one that lost it last you know," pointed out Brie, which got her a death glare from Nikki. It was so difficult not bringing up Nikki's one week reign as Divas Champion. She was fortunate enough to have held the title for two months. And she was fortunate enough to be the Bella Twin that got a second chance.

"That doesn't matter," said Eva, standing up, "Right now, getting back what's ours is important. We got this, right?"

"Right!" The Bella Twins exclaimed in unison. Linking arms, the three left their locker room and began the walk to the ring.

"Hey!" The voice of Stephanie McMahon stopped the three dead in their tracks. They turned just as Stephanie approached them. "Hello Brianna. Nicole. Natalie."

"Hello Stephanie," responded Nikki. Brie couldn't even speak. The woman who was making her boyfriend suffer simply because of his look and size was greeting her! Brie put on that fake smile she was so famous for, hoping Stephanie would notice.

And obviously she did.

"Nicole. Natalie. Can you excuse me and Brianna for a moment?" Stephanie asked, more like demanded. The two left, leaving her and Brie alone. "You've got some nerve."

"What'd I do?" asked Brie sarcastically, shrugging.

"You need to learn how to control your boyfriend," said Stephanie, "He is absolutely out of control."

"What else can I say?" Brie smirked at Stephanie's scowl. "When you mess with the _goat_, you get the _horns_."

Stephanie released a slight laugh. "I see what you did there. Funny. I've got one too." And suddenly, Stephanie's face turned hard. "You better watch your mouth. Or else someone could get _very _hurt."

"Is that a threat?" asked Brie, putting her hands on her hips.

Stephanie's answer surprised the former Divas Champion. "No." She suddenly leaned in so close into Brie's face that she could practically see her wicked soul through her blue eyes. "_It's a promise_." Then she strutted off. And suddenly the WWE's Resident Crazy Chick became the least of her problems.

* * *

"So a Fatal Four Way huh?" Daniel asked. The two were on the plane, traveling to Smackdown. "Sounds like we'll be dual champions huh?"

"Yeah," responded Brie, although she wasn't all that alert. Sure, she knew that Daniel's arm was wrapped around her neck, and she knew that it was only her and him, as Eva and Nikki were in their separate rooms. But all Brie was thinking about was Stephanie's words.

_It's a promise._

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, sensing that something was wrong. He watched Brie Bella sigh.

"Stephanie and I had a...talk before my match on Raw," said Brie, "She warned me to keep my mouth and your actions in check. Or else, in her words, someone's going to get hurt."

"That evil witch..." Daniel released a sigh of his own just as Nikki Bella and Eva Marie raced out to the front, worry somelooks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I was talking to John on the phone," exclaimed Nikki, struggling to breath as words poured out of her mouth. "Then I noticed this cryptic note on the bed."

"Who's it from?" Brie asked, standing up and approaching her sister. She hugged her and quickly changed her question. "Who's it for?"

Eva stepped up, and Brie noticed the piece of paper in her hand. "It's for you. And...I think that you should see for yourself who it's from." She extended her arm out, offering the sheet of paper. Brie slowly took it, opened it up and read the simple words scrawled across the page.

_Watch the spark that you've created Brianna. If you leave it unattended, it'll turn into a huge inferno. And then everyone that you care about will burn. And just know that there are people out there who will dance in the ashes.-The Shield_

_"_Daniel..." Brie struggled to find the words. "It's from the Shield." This letter...this was taking a threat to an entire new level.

No. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

* * *

**Woah...the McMahons don't play, do they? Thanks for all the favorites, followers and reviewers! Your support means the world to me. So, any predictions? Drop a review-bomb ****and let me know! Besos! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	3. Only The Beginning

Walking through the locker room halls suddenly became the scariest task ever. Brie rubbed her hands together, slowly dragging her luggage to her locker room. She was watching her back for the Shield, who she knew loved to get people from behind. She jumped at the sound of cackling. She turned and there stood the Divas Champion AJ Lee.

"You're scared face is so funny," AJ sighed after her laughing fit, "Who are you scared of? Me?"

"I'm not scared of a five foot two little girl," responded Brie with a scuff, "Why are you here? I have...better things to worry about."

"I don't know if you see this, but the Divas Championship is quickly losing credibility," said AJ seriously, "You know why? Because of your stupid reality show "Total Divas". The cast is nothing more than _models_. They aren't _wrestlers_ like me. So let it be known that you better watch your back."

"I'm not worried about you AJ," Brie said, "I mean really. You are nothing more than a jealous, lonely, crazy little girl. You should be the one watching your back. You have something that I want...and trust me. When I want something, I get it."

"I may be crazy and I may be lonely. But I'm certainly not jealous. I'm the Divas Champion...what do I have to be jealous of? But I am happy. You know why? Because Daniel Bryan is upset. And hurt. And eventually you will be too." AJ let out another evil laugh before skipping off.

_Crazy chick_, thought Brie with a scowl. She spun on her heels and walked right into someone's chest. The impact was quite hard, and she stumbled back a bit. "I'm so sorry..." Brie began, but was unable to finish. She stated at the man built like a powerhouse...wearing a tactical vest. She found her voice again. "...Roman Reigns."

Roman smiled-more like smirked-at the Bella Twin. "Pardon me," he said before walking past her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he passed by. That exchange shouldn't have meant much, but to Brie it meant a lot. Roman could've done anything to her, but instead chose to smirk and leave.

The Shield-Brie realized-were like a pack of hounds. They waited in the shadows, waited for their prey-their victim-to think that they're safe. Then they pounce. That was happening now. They were pouncing, and they intended on making the torture last a long time.

* * *

"What AJ said was definitely not true," groaned JoJo. Eva Marie laughed at the petite friend. She had been talking AJ Lee's Pipebombshell a bit too seriously. The Bellas had taught her that AJ was just jealous of their popularity. Who knows what JoJo was learning from that brute Natalya and those Funkadactlys.

"Oh relax," sighed Eva, "AJ is just a jealous little girl. She doesn't know what it's like to get positive attention. People love us. People hate her. That's just how it is. Don't take it too hard."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed JoJo. She waved goodbye and left the redhead all alone, not that she minded. Eva turned and faced the small mirror behind her and began fiddling with her long red locks. She still kind of needed to get used to it. Now that her hair was red, _everything _became red. She sighed, wondering if making the transition from model to wrestler would be just as good as it sounded. It probably wouldn't-not with the Shield out to get her. Eva rubbed her hands together, watching her every movement in the mirror. And suddenly, there was someone standing behind her.

Eva jumped, turning around and staring at Dean Ambrose. "Hello. You're Eva Marie aren't you?" Dean clapped his hands and smiled. "Just the Diva I was looking for."

"What do you want?" asked Eva, holding her death grip on the table she leaned on.

"Oh don't worry sweetie," cooed Dean, "I'm not going to hurt you." Then he released a sigh. "Not yet anyway."

"If you came here to intimidate me, you can just go away now," said Eva, trying to put on her best "I'm not intimidated" look and voice. "I'm not scared of you."

Suddenly, Dean grabbed Eva by her hair and yanked him to her. She yelped in pain and had no choice but to stare into Dean's eyes. "You're such a beautiful young woman," hissed the United States Champion, "It's such a shame you chose to associate with the Bellas. Because now when they suffer..._you _suffer."

Dean's face was so close to hers. He yanked her head, making her ear rest on his lips. "Don't say I didn't warn you sweetie," Dean whispered softly.

"Dean!" The call of his name startled both him and Eva. He flung her to the ground and raced off. Eva saw Dolph Ziggler start to chase him, stop by her and call, "Yeah. Run you coward." Dolph turned to her and extended his hand. Eva grabbed it and he pulled her up. "You okay?"

"Yes," responded the redhead, brushing the dirt off of her. "I'm fine. "He's cute. He's cuddly. And he's crazy. Thanks for helping me..."

"Ziggler," he finished, "Dolph Ziggler." To be honest, Eva never really paid much attention to the other Superstars. But this man captured her attention instantly. His bleached blonde hair, his sick abs, his bright blue eyes...they all just grabbed her attention. Dolph Ziggler was truly something special.

"I'm quite a fan of yours," said Eva, "You're really good at twerking." That got a laugh out of the Show-Off, and Eva found herself blushing. _Damn your sexy_, thought Eva._  
_

"If Dean-or any member of the Shield-ever puts his hands again, just say the word. I'll make sure it never happens again." Dolph said. Eva and Dolph shook hands, and the redhead found herself wondering if Dolph was just being friendly...or if he was just being the womanizing Show-Off that he is and trying to get Eva to be all his for a night.

To be honest, Eva Marie wouldn't have minded if it was the latter.

* * *

"This is sick." John Cena sighed as she watched the Shield dismantle Daniel Bryan. "This is just awful."

"I know," agreed Nikki, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, "And this isn't even the worst part."

"No?" asked John, startled. He couldn't imagine it getting worse than it already appeared to be onstage. "What else is going on?"

"The McMahons are making things personal for us," said Nikki, "There've sent Brie cryptic messages. They've threatened her. Who knows what's happening on the Smackdown tapings now! Hopefully they haven't done anything too bad to poor Brie."

"I wish I hadn't got hurt," sighed John, "I really want to help out poor Bryan. He needs me."

"I know," responded Nikki, releasing a sigh of her own. To be honest, she didn't know how the idea came to her. It just did. She turned and faced the leader of the Cenation with a smile. "Maybe you don't have to be healthy to help Daniel."

* * *

Daniel Bryan was fed up. Daniel Bryan was banged up. But most of all, Daniel Bryan was worried.

He quickly walked down the locker room searching for her girlfriend. He just needed to see her face untouched, unharmed and he would be fine. Sure, if something did happen to her, someone would have hell to pay. But right now, Brie's face is the only face that could calm him right now.

But, of course, things had to get worse before they get better. Daniel turned a corner and bumped right into Randy Orton. He released a groan, causing the WWE Champion to laugh. "Well well well. Look who decided to show up," Randy said, "The former WWE Champion...for five minutes, at least."

"I'd rather be WWE Champion for five minutes then a corporate sellout," responded Daniel with a scowl. The comment caused the smirk on Randy's face to fall off. "And while I have you, I don't know why you and the McMahons want to bring Brie into this. But you better not cross the line."

"Don't tell me not to cross the line...not when you've already crossed it," hissed Randy. It took every fiber of Daniel's being not to punch the Third-Generation Superstar in the face.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. He wasn't the one sending threatening letters to Stephanie. As far as he knew, Daniel didn't cross any lines.

"You know what you did," responded Randy with a scoff, "How dare you disrespect Stephanie the way you did on Monday? You made things personal. We are simply returning the favor."

Daniel nearly growled with rage. "If you hurt her, I will make sure that you pay." He stepped closer, looking up at the champion. "That's a promise. I will take back the WWE Championship and make sure that you're life will become a living hell."

But instead of backing off, Randy only smirked. "Sure, okay. We'll see what'll happen if that happens." Randy turned on his heels and becan to walk off, but turned back around and added, "Oh. And tell Brie I said hello." And he finally left.

* * *

**What else does the McMahons have up their sleeves? What's going on with Dolph, Eva and Dean? What will Nikki and John do? And can Daniel triumph over the New Corporation? Stay tuned! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	4. Raising The Stakes

John Cena knocked on the office door next Monday. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Nikki, who simply nodded.

"Of course I am," she said, turning to face the door just as Brad Maddox opened it. He gasped a bit, not expecting WWE's former face of the WWE and his girlfriend standing at the door.

"Oh," said the Raw GM, "Welcome Cena. Nikki. Um...what brings you to here?" John and Nikki only scuffed. He was trying-and failing-to lie.

"Cut the crap," hissed Nikki, "John and I are here to talk some sense into you and the McMahons. Where's the rest of them?"

"I don't know where the rest of them are," responded Brad, "It's just me...your boss, I may remind you. What do you two want?"

"Not much," said John, "Just for you to open your eyes. What's wrong with Daniel Bryan? He beat me fair and square at Summerslam. _He beat me_. I'm Superman, remember? I hand-picked him to face me and he beat me! He is what's best for business."

"No, he's not," disagreed Brad, "Look, I know he beat you. And I know he's a great little technician. But he's a slimy little troll. He's a loser, a nerd. He's not what's best for business."

"We want a meeting." The request surprised both John and Brad. The both stared at Nikki. "You and the McMahons meet up with Daniel and Brie. We all want answers. Tonight, after the show, we get them."

The fierce look on Nikki's face scared Brad. "Um...fine. It's a done deal. I'll see Daniel and Brie tonight." He then closed the door and Nikki cackled.

"Being mean is so fun," she giggled. John simply rolled his eyes. Right now, being mean was definitely working. Certainly the McMahons didn't want this. _Well_, thought Cena, _Looks like it's gonna happen._

* * *

Something was wrong. Brie just couldn't put her finger on it.

Maybe it was the fact that she had handily beat Alicia Fox, Aksana and Layla-AJ's new goons-on Raw with two Divas that she hated, Natalya and Naomi. Maybe it was the fact that Daniel was facing Dean Ambrose tonight. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen both Eva and Nikki since the six Diva tag. But something was off...real off.

The Divas Locker Room was empty, which was good since she didn't exactly want the other women seeing her panicking. With a sigh, she stood up and opened the locker room door, ready to go, when for the second time she bumped into a member of the Shield.

This time it was Seth Rollins.

"Looking for someone?" he asked with a laugh. She knew what he was implying...did he really have Eva or Nikki? Or both?

"You sick bastard!" Brie screamed. "What have you done!?"

"I haven't done anything," said Seth, "Just coming to check up on you. You look so worried. It's quite adorable actually. I wonder if Daniel is that scared about facing Dean later tonight."

"Go away," hissed Brie, "Go away and never come back!"

Seth only chuckled. "Fine. I'll go. But I think you should know that I'm not a good listener." Then he strutted away. Brie made a mental note to personally kill all three members of the Shield later.

"Oh, and Brie," said Seth suddenly, making her jump, "The McMahons would like to see you in their office after the show tonight. It's just a brief meeting."

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Blame your sister and her boyfriend," said the Tag Team Champion simply before leaving Brie all alone yet again.

* * *

There was one person who was consuming Eva Marie's mind as of late...and his name is Dolph Ziggler. Sure, they had only interacted once, but there was something about him that just stuck in her mind. And it seemed to show as well.

"You seem a little loopy," pointed out Brie to Eva, "Did Dean attack you again?" Eva shook her head silently. Well what's wrong then?"

"It's Dolph," shrugged Eva, "He's so nice and charming." Brie opened her mouth to speak, but the redhead cut her off. "And don't try to tell me otherwise."

"I'm not," said Brie, "I was going to warn you about Dean. The Shield are smarter than they seem. Dean and Dolph are going through this little rivalry, and if he finds out that the two of you are even a little into each other, he's going to come after you."

"Maybe," said Eva with a shrug, "But of he is, it'll be his funeral." Brie laughed at her confidence about her newfound crush. Eva watched her mentor exit the locker room, causing Eva to release a sigh. She stood up and walked over to her things, beginning to pack.

She didn't get much done, as someone was quickly grabbing her around her waist and clamping their hand over her mouth.

"Hey there sweetie," whispered Dean Ambrose into the redhead's ear. "Long time no see. There's nothing to worry about. I just want to talk. It's bad enough you hang around those Bella Twins. Now you like Dolph Ziggler." She felt Dean's hot breath as he sighed. "Such a shame. I actually saw something in you, sweetie."

That last line caused Eva to stop moving. He saw something in her? Something like potential? Dean noticed and slowly let Eva go. She turned to face him and said, "What do you mean?"

"I think that you're more than just a pretty face," said the United States Champion, "I know you here the critics. You here the haters who are calling you talentless and a poor excuse of a Diva. I disagree actually. I think that, in time, you'll be great." Eva just stared in awe. He...he actually believed in her. "You were a fitness model, weren't you? Eve Torres was a fitness model as well, you see how great she turned out to be. Trish Stratus was a fitness model too, you see how great she turned out to be." Dean had just compared her to Eve. To Trish. Eva still couldn't believe it. Dean thought that she could be that great!

"You're lying," said Eva finally.

"No I'm not. You're special, cunning. With the right training, you'll be great." Eva cocked an eyebrow. With the right training? "We want you to join the Shield," said Dean finally.

"Do we have to go through this again?" The sound of the Show-Off's voice sounded truly heavenly to one Eva Marie. She raced away from Ambrose, pulling Dolph into a tight hug. She practically cried, but for all the wrong reasons. Dean certainly was lying...right? Dean believed in everything he said, and this shouldn't be any different. "I swear, Ambrose," hissed Dolph, "If you ever-"

"Don't worry," interrupted the United States Champion, "I would never hurt my sweetie." He slowly headed towards the door. "Just wanted to talk." He stopped by the pair, leaned in as close as he knew Dolph would let him and whispered, "I'll be expecting an answer soon." Then he finally left.

Dolph turned to Eva, confusion lining his expression. "What was that all about?"

"Dean's trying to get in my head," she responded. She sighed as she added, "And it's working."

* * *

Daniel and Brie stared at the McMahon office door after the show. "Sometimes, I just really hate Nikki," Brie muttered under her breath. She did not..._NOT_...want a meeting with the very same people who anted her demise. It would be full of threats and promises from both sides, and those were the last things that she needed right now.

"Ready?" asked Daniel, who was eager to get this over with. Brie nodded and watched Daniel knock on the door. The door was opened up by Vince McMahon, who smiled at the sight of the couple. "Hello Vince," hissed Daniel.

"That's Mr. McMahon to you," Vince hissed back, "Come on in." Daniel led Brie into the neat board room. Stephanie and Triple H surrounded the large oval table. They smiled at the sight of Daniel and Brie as well. They carefully observed the pair sit down. Vince took a seat beside Stephanie and said, "Let the meeting officially begin!"

"So, best for business, huh?" No one expected Brie to speak first. "Tell me, you guys think that firing a young man with lots of potential and screwing a very popular, talented Superstar out of the WWE Championship is _best for business_?"

"Cody shouldn't have crossed me," defended Triple H, "And Daniel doesn't deserve to be the face of the WWE."

"So you hate me just because my boyfriend has a beard?!" screamed Brie. The room filled with silence, everyone pondering on the statement. "I want all of this to end."

"Believe me Brianna, we do too," said Stephanie with fake concern in her voice, "All this tension in the locker room is getting to us as well. We don't like the hushed whispers and closed doors. I want all of that to end as well."

"Well here's how this is going to end," spoke up Daniel, "Sunday is Night of Champions. Me against Orton. I want no interference. Not you, not the Shield, no one. If I win, you have to leave us alone. If Randy wins, I'll finally give up."

Vince and Stephanie all passed a look to Triple H, almost as if to say _should we_? Triple H turned to Daniel Bryan and said, "It's a done deal. Now the two of you are free to go." The pair swiftly left, smiled on their faces.

"What were you thinking?" exclaimed Vince, "Now, Daniel actually has a chance!"

"Like usual, Dad," said the Game with a smirk, "I am one step ahead of you. Stephanie-" He chuckled a bit before concluding with, "Call Scott Armstrong. I've got a plan."

* * *

**What does Triple H have planned now? Night of Champions is up next, so stay tuned for that. I also apologize for focusing a bit too much on Eva/Dolph/Dean. You guys just seemed to love it, so I decided to go on with it and raise the stakes a bit. Also, thanks for all the lovely reviews! It's insane, since I didn't expect this much love for it. Finally, do the WWE Creative Team know that I'm writing this? Because Raw this Monday gave me something so brilliant I kind of _have_ to use it! Adios amigos! Besos! :)  
**

**BlackWidow101**


	5. Night of Champions

**Just a couple of things. One, congratulations to Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella who are now engaged! Secondly, I never put a disclaimer. So I don't own anything, okay? Okay! :P**

* * *

Dolph clutched his neck as he trotted through the locker room. He had came up just short during Night of Champions. He took Dean Ambrose to the limit, but in the end, Dean prevailed.

Dolph was more disappointed if anything, and just because he couldn't get the United States Championship. He felt like he had disappointed Eva Marie. Yes, the redhead had been occupying his mind recently. She was just so fascinating, and he felt like it was his duty to protect her from Dean. And this loss just made him feel like he wasn't doing that good of a job.

"You did your best," said his best friend Zack Ryder. The two were at catering together discussing the events of Dolph's match.

"But I still _lost_," sighed the Show-Off, "And it wasn't like the rest of the Shield came out to help him out. I lost clean, and that hurts a lot."

Zack shrugged, "Well I'm sure you'll get him eventually."

"Gee, thanks," said Dolph dryly. Ryder walked off and Dolph sighed again, taking a sip of his bottle of water.

"If he can't cheer you up, then maybe I can."

Dolph couldn't hide the smile that crossed his face at the sound of Eva's voice. He turned, and his breath caught. She looked like she stepped out of the game _Candyland_. She wore a short purple dress and was basically covered with colorful stripes. He couldn't help but think, _Damn, that's hot_. "I think you've already succeeded."

"Well good," said Eva, "Because the entire locker room is gathering in Daniel's locker room to watch the match. If he wins, or rather _when _he wins, we're going to throw him a little surprise party. You in?"

"You had me at party," responded Dolph with a smirk.

"Good," said Eva, "And maybe...after the party..." Eva stared at the ground for a while. Finally, she sucked her teeth, rolled her eyes and said, "I want to travel with you."

Dolph just stared at the redhead. He knew that she always hung around the Bellas and their respective boyfriends. Maybe Eva was tired of watching not one pair of lovebirds, but _two_. Maybe the words of Dean Ambrose had really gotten to her and she needed him around more. Or perhaps she just liked him and wanted to get to know him better._  
_

Well it didn't matter to the Show-Off what the redhead's intentions were. "Sure, we can travel together," he responded. Eva squealed with joy, gave Dolph a quick hug and walked off. And now Dolph's smile was engraved on his face.

* * *

Tonight was the night. The night when Daniel Bryan could finally stick it to the McMahons. He finally could get his hands on Randy Orton and take back what was his-the WWE Championship. He had of taste of it before, and he couldn't wait to taste it again.

"Are you ready?" Brie asked.

Daniel looked up at his girlfriend with a confident smile. "Of course I'm ready. All of this that we've been through, it all stops _tonight_."

"You are preaching to the choir," said Brie, "If only I had won my match earlier tonight. And of course that little demon AJ had to rub it in."

"You had the match won," responded Daniel, "It was that screwy referee. You pinned Naomi and he didn't even count." Brie groaned at the memory just as she looked at the clock. "It's time to go my little Goatface."

"Is that my new pet name?" Daniel inquired, "If it is, it needs to change. I liked Danny better." Brie playfully slapped him before giving him a quick kiss. And with that, Daniel was off.

After she was sure he was gone, the Superstars came pouring in. Everyone from the Superstars who Triple H had been targeting over the weeks-such as the Miz, Dolph Ziggler and the Big Show-to Superstars who just supported Daniel Bryan-like CM Punk, Mark Henry and Rob Van Dam-virtually _everyone _was there.

Brie muted the TV, getting everyone's attention. "Wow guys. Thank you all so much for the support. All of this crap ends tonight, right?" The entire locker room cheered. "Exactly," concluded Brie as she turned the volume back up and the match begun.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats throughout the entire match. There were cheers when Daniel pulled a move on and groans when Randy did the same. Brie couldn't help but examine the faces of the Superstars. Big Show seemed to be praying. Dolph looked on with a blank expression. Nikki was muttering, "Come on. Come on," under her breath.

Brie found herself suddenly cheering when Daniel Bryan began taking control of the match. And everyone stood up when Daniel waited for Randy to get up. The locker room began chanting, "YES! YES! YES!" as he raced towards Randy and kneed him in the face.

"1, 2, 3!"

"He won!" Brie screamed. But her cry got lost in the erupts of cheers and cries from everyone in the locker room. Daniel did it! Daniel was finally WWE Champion again! But the best part was that now Triple H, Stephanie, and the Shield would _have _to leave them alone.

"Everyone get ready!" Brie exclaimed. After a few minutes of confusion, everyone was well hidden(she assumed anyway). Brie whirled around just as Daniel entered the locker room. "You did it babe!"

"I can't believe it," sighed Daniel, "I mean, it felt like the fastest three seconds of my life."

"It's over," said Brie, giving him a hug. "Finally, it's all over."

"SURPRISE!" Daniel jumped and Brie giggled. The entire locker room erupted into cheers. Daniel laughed as everyone began to clap for the new WWE Champion. "Yes," said Brie, "I did plan all of this."

"You're the best, you know that right?" responded Daniel.

"Of course I know!" exclaimed Brie, "Now let the party begin!"

* * *

"They think they won," said Triple H with a smirk. He was watching the replay of Daniel Bryan versus Randy Orton. "They think that all of this is over. But they're wrong. Dead wrong."

Triple H turned to face senior referee Scott Armstrong. He seemed to be a bit nervous, being in the presence of the thirteen time world champion-especially for a reason like this. "So, you know what to do?"

"Yes, sir," said Scott, "Of course."

"Good," said Triple H, "Because this feud has only just begun."

* * *

**I'm not too proud of this. I just wanted to get a chapter out there, so I guess that this is just a little filler chapter. Daniel did it! He beat Orton and the McMahons! Or did he? Stay tuned lovelies! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	6. Just Like Trash

Daniel just stared at Triple H's evidence. Scott had done a full three count in the span of his normal two counts. But the question was why? Why had Scott made a fast count? One thing was for sure- Daniel had_ nothing _to do with it.

"They got us Daniel." Daniel stared at Scott, watching the words-the _lies_-pour out of his mouth. _They got us Daniel_...But they weren't in cahoots!

"Hand over the WWE Championship." No...he couldn't do it. He had just won it. The first time around was his fault, he shouldn't have trusted Triple H. But now, he was expected to just hand over the title he fought so hard to earn?

"NO!" Daniel screamed. And suddenly, Triple H grabbed the belt from him. And that was before he was met with an RKO.

And now Daniel sat alone in the locker room, thinking about how fast his empire had fell. Everyone had believed in him, and for what? For him to loose the title _again_?

He didn't wang to see anyone-not even Brie. He just wanted-he just _needed-_to be alone. He felt so disappointed, so useless, like the weight of the world was on his shoulder and he had just cracked from the pressure. He buried his head in his hands, trying to hard not to scream. _At least Hunter can't bother us anymore_, Daniel thought.

"You would be wrong about that," responded Dean Ambrose. Daniel jumped at the sight of the Shield. Daniel didn't even notice that he was talking out loud. "You see, you violated the agreement by working with Scott Armstrong. Therefore, we can keep up with the punishment that you and your friends deserve."

"I had nothing to do with Scott Armstrong," was all Daniel could say.

"We have the proof," said Roman, "You're just in denial. You were caught red handed, Daniel. Take responsibility for your actions."

"I didn't go anything," responded Daniel.

"Whatever you say," shrugged Seth. Dean led the Shield off, finally leaving Daniel alone. No one would believe him-making an encounter with Brie worse than it already would've been before.

He thought that only one thing could solve it. And it was something he was hoping, something he was _praying _he wouldn never have to do.

* * *

Traveling with Dolph was the most fun thing that Eva had done so far in the WWE. To be honest, she didn't think that this was healthy-loving a guy that you've only known for three weeks. But it felt so right, and Dolph seemed to like Eva just as much. And he certainly wasn't crazy like Dean Ambrose.

Watching Dolph wrestle was insane as well. She kind of understood how both Brie and Nikki felt during Summerslam. She was just hoping that Dolph could beat Dean, she knew he could.

It was a good thing Eva was alone when Dolph hit the ZigZag on Ambrose. She screamed like a child on Christmas. And she screamed even louder when the referee counted the one, two, three.

Without hesitation, Eva raced through the locker rooms and towards the curtains, where Ziggler had just emerged. The two embraced, Dolph spinning Eva around. "You did it!" she squealed.

"Of course I did it," responded the Show-Off, "I knew I could. I guess tonight I had a little less pressure on me."

"Well that's nice." The pair groaned, as the voice belonged to Ambrose. The two whipped around, smirks on their faces. "Enjoy this victory while it lasts," said Dean, "Because sure you beat me tonight, but you couldn't do it when it mattered."

"Someone sounds upset," said Eva.

"Sweetie," said Dean, "Don't worry. I'm not upset. I assume that you have declined my offer to join the Shield, correct?"

To be honest, Eva had totally forgotten about the offer. But to make sure Dean got the point, she clutched Dolph a little tighter and said. "That would be correct. And for added measure, she gave Dolph a quick kiss on the cheek.

They both noticed Dean's normal expression suddenly turn hard. He was clutching his neck, but quickly dropped it, pointed at Eva and said, "You're gonna regret that, sweetie." And with that the United States Champion walked off.

"Was Dean jealous?" Eva asked. She would've been shocked if he was. To be honest, she didn't think Dean saw anything in her. It was just an act; it was just mind games.

"I wouldn't worry about it," shrugged Dolph, "But I'll tell you one thing-my cheek is really happy. You should do that more often."

"What? Kiss you?"

"Yep." Dolph smiled at the sight of Eva Marie blushing. _Why not? _thought Dolph as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as well.

And suddenly, Eva's cheeks were as red as her hair.

* * *

"Daniel!" Brie exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend as he entered his locker room. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting that."

"It's...I'm...There's something I have to tell you," stuttered Daniel. He stared at the floor, not able to stare into Brie's beautiful eyes, at her beautiful face, and tell her. "I have-"

"I know you didn't do that," cut off Brie, "I just _know _that Triple H had something to do with Scott. Power can corrupt and Hunter is _definetly _corrupted."

"Yeah," sighed Daniel, "But look, I-"

"You should be champion.," Brie interrupted again, "You were screwed again and it's just not right how-"

"I'm breaking up with you." Brie stopped everything after Daniel's words filler her ears. And she watched Daniel's blank expression. And she clutched his hands tighter.

"What do you mean?" The phrase finally began to sink in. Daniel removed his hand and backed away.

"I'm breaking up with you," repeated Daniel, "It was fun, but I just don't see a future with you." Brie mouth gaped open and tears began to brim her eyes. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't see a future with her? But they were always talking about their dream marriage and the beautiful children they would have.

"Your kidding," said Brie, her voice shaking. This had to be a sick joke. "Stop lying."

"You really don't get it, do you?" Daniel exclaimed out of the blue. That officially made the tears fall down her face. "We're over. _I don't love you anymore. _Got it?" And with that, Daniel stormed out of the locker room.

Brie collapsed onto the floor, beginning to full out sob. Daniel-the one and only love of her life-had just shattered her heart into a million tiny pieces. He had just dumped her like...like trash. She felt exactly like trash-dirty and used. This, she knew, wasn't like Daniel Bryan at all. He was so sweet, and if they ever did he break up, she was sure he wouldn't have done it like that. It had to have been a joke.

But he was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

Brie grabbed her phone and started to fling it towards the wall, but froze. Sighing, she opened up her Twitter account and released all of her feelings into two sentences.

"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever."

* * *

**The words that everyone thought Daniel Bryan would never speak...were spoken! Poor Brie, right? Um, reviews would truly be lovely. I mean, sure, I know you guys probably hate me for this chapter, but it would be nice to know it! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	7. YES! YES! YES!

Brie's mind was so occupied, she was expecting it to explode in any second.

There were so many people who were in her head right now. Stephanie McMahon. Triple H. AJ Lee. Randy Orton. The Shield...

Daniel Bryan.

Yes, it had been a week since the break up, and he was still on her mind. How could she forget? The love that they used to have...and Daniel threw it all away.

And it certainly didn't help that Randy was targeting _her_ now.

To be totally honest, Randy hadn't said anything about hurting her. But he had said that his "Goatface Troll of a Boyfriend" would get a serious beating. If he hurt Daniel, he assumed, he would hurt her.

And that fact would always be true, whether they were together or not.

"You okay Brie?" Nikki asked after Randy left. Brie just stared off into the distance, trying to wrap her mind around everything. It was all so stressful, so difficult to understand...

"I'm fine," responded Brie before walking off. Of course, it was a dirty filthy lie. Brie was the exact opposite of fine-in fact, she was hurt and torn apart. Daniel had shattered her like glass.

Glass...

Suddenly, Brue knew exactly who she had to talk to.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this..._Brie stared at the Divas Champion AJ Lee, watching her polish her title. Afterwards, she gently placed it on her lap and stared off into the distance, exactly like the way Brue had been doing just a few minutes ago. Brie could see it in her chocolate orbs...she was hurt. Just like her.

Maybe the Bella Twin and the Black Widow had more in common than she thought.

"AJ." It was a statement, but it came out like a question, as if AJ wasn't there at all. She whipped around, her pigtails flying in the wind. "Relax," said Brie, "It's just me."

"All the more reason to panic more," snapped AJ, "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk," was Brie's response.

"Shouldn't you be talking to your little troll Daniel Bryan?" AJ said, and Brie suddenly couldn't stare at AJ any longer. The Divas Champion analyzed the Total Diva's face and sighed. She knew that look all too well. "He hurt you too, huh?"

"He broke up with me," said Brie, looking at AJ again, "You can handle this type of stuff, so I figured why _not _come to you?"

This time, it was AJ's turn to look away from Brie as she responded, "Actually, I have yet to learn how to handle it." Brie was silent, begging for AJ to go on. "I've been with five guys, and each breakup hurt more then the last. I ask myself 'is it my fault?' and I still can't seem to find an answer."

To be honest, Brie hadn't expected AJ to open up the way she did. She had just spilled all of her deepest, darkest feelings to one of her biggest enemies. Maybe she didn't really care. Maybe she just needed someone to listen to her, no matter who is was.

"Do you still love any of them?" Brie couldn't help but ask.

"I still love all of them," said AJ, "Except Dolph. He didn't even try to look like he cared. And Kane. He was just a spur-of-the-moment thing." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But Daniel, Punk, and John I still like. But it's not like you, Lita and Nikki have anything to worry about." AJ concluded with, "Daniel just took out all of his frustration on me. John had other priorities. And Punk...he didn't get involved because he cared enough not to lie to me. He did it to protect me."

Protect me...He did it to protect me...Daniel did it to protect Brie!

"Thanks so much!" squealed Brie, then she raced off.

* * *

"I can't believe you did it," said WWE Legend Edge to Daniel Bryan after the show. The two sat in their car, driving to the airport. "You actually broke up with Brie!"

"I know," sighed Daniel, "I had to. They wanted to hurt her so bad. I wanted to make sure she stayed safe. I still love her..." Daniel just couldn't seem to go on. "I'm sorry." It was still hard to discuss it.

"I know how you feel," said Edge, "Everyone hated me and Lita after news of the affair came out. I actually really liked her, but I had to break it off with her. And now everything's all fine now."

"But that's different," sighed Daniel, "Your break up with Lita was a neutral desision. I just dumped Brie. The look on her face...it killed me to do that, you know."

"Yeah," responded Edge, "I do know."

The rest of the ride remained silent. There wasn't much to talk about but their current predicament, and they didn't want to discuss that. Especially Daniel. It just hurt too much. They finally arrived at the airport.

"Daniel!" He looked all around the sea of people for the person who was calling his name. "Daniel!"

And suddenly, it all made sense.

"Brie!" Daniel called. He raced away from Edge and into the crowd, searching fur his ex-girlfriend, the love of his life. "Brie!"

"Daniel..." There she was, dead in the center if the mod of people. The pair embraced, Daniel lifting Brie up and spinning her around. "We need to talk."

"I knew this wouldn't last long," said Daniel, "I only did it to-"

"Protect me," sighed Brie into his chest, "I know."

"It was stupid," Daniel continued on, "We have to stick together for this to work. I have to be by your side, not far away from it. I need to hold your hand, kiss your forehead and tell you that I'm here."

"It was the worst week of my life," said Brie, "Randy got to me."

"I heard," said Daniel, "And the bastard will pay." He kissed Brie before concluding with, "I promise." He seemed to ponder on something before smiling. "Follow me."

The couple walked back to Daniel's car. "Okay, now bear with me, as I'm new at this." Daniel grabbed Brie's hands, sighed, and said, "Brie, these few years have been truly amazing. I can't really explain it. It just want to slow time and stay with you forever. And that's what I plan on doing." He opened the car door, opened the glove department and pulled out a small red box. "I've had this for a while. And I was just waiting for the best time to ask you." Daniel smiled as he said, "Abd I think I've found it." He slowly backed away, watching Brie silently cry. Although now, they were tears if joy unlike last week. Daniel took another deep breath.

And got down on one knee.

"Brie," began Daniel after she gasped. He opened up the box, revealing the stunning diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Daniel watched Brie cry. It was an amazing sight, the joy and happiness in the air was overwhelming. Especially after Brie jumped up in the air, pointed to the sky, and screamed, "YES! YES! YES!"

* * *

**I felt so bad killing you guys like that. So, I think that I revived you! Next chapter features a plan, a revelation, and a surprise! This fic is almost over, and it must end with a bang! Stay tuned lovelies! Besos! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	8. What Happens Next?

_When is the wedding? I said when is the wedding? He won't make it down the aisle. He won't be able to walk._

"Don't worry about that Brie, okay?," said Daniel, "He's just trying to get inside our heads."

_He won't make it down the aisle._

"I know," said Brie, "And it's working too."

It's bad enough that Brie was so occupied. Her and AJ went back to being bitter enemies, despite the fact that she was the reason why she figured out Daniel's idea. She really didn't mind too much, as she still had the entire roster backing her up.

The entire roster...

"Hey Daniel," said Brie, "You don't think that, getting one up on the McMahons at Battleground-wether or not you win or not-would be good, right?" Daniel nodded. "Good, because I think I have an idea."

"An idea?" Daniel sat up and leaned in close. "I'm all ears."

"Well, you know how Stephanie is using Big Show as her little puppet? Well I was thinking that maybe we could do the same. Maybe we can tell him to knock out some people. Stephanie and Hunter would absolutely _hate _it."

"I think Show is going through enough hell," said Daniel, "And going against Stephanie could cost him his job. And she's making sure that everyone knows his financial problems."

Brie nodded. "True. But still, I wanna talk to Show. You know, to see if he'll be willing to do it."

She waited for Daniel's answer. Her plan was pretty selfish, sure, but didn't he want to get one over on the McMahons too? Daniel sighed. "Okay. Just be careful."

* * *

Eva Marie wiped the sweat from her forehead. It had been a tiresome day, full of learning the ways of wrestling. She was now sure that she had made the right desision in leaving the modeling world behind. She had actually developed a passion for the sport. Not to mention that the fact that WWE's new Performance Center was truly amazing.

She walked over to catering and reached for a bottle of water. But before she could grab it, it was snatched away. Eva turned and found herself staring at Dolph Ziggler, who laughed at the redhead's scowl and said, "What? I'm thirsty."

"So am I," said Eva, "Unlike you, I actually _did _something."

"Actually," Dolph corrected, "I was just helping out a couple of the NXT Superstars. So in your face." He opened up the bottle and took a long sip. "Refreshing," he teased.

"Remind me to kill you later, okay?" Eva said, frustration lining her tone. She really was thirsty after all.

Dolph laughed before responding with, "I'll be sure to remind you."

It was the banter between the two that Eva loved the most. Turns out that no one was lying about his charming and witty sense of humor. Or his ruggedly handsome looks.

"So," began Dolph, "You've been quite distant for a while. Where've you been?"

Eva suddenly couldn't look into his eyes anymore and stared at the ground. He was right-she had been making herself scarce for a while. Her phone had been blowing up with calls from everyone who cared-especially from Dolph. She kept telling herself she didn't know why. But everyone knew why.

The Shield.

"I'm sorry," sighed Eva. And then the lies began pouring out of her mouth. "My family needed me for a few days and I just couldn't say no."

"Oh really?" By the tone of his voice, Eva knew that Dolph knew that it was a lie. "You don't have to lie to me, Eva. Just tell me why and-"

"Maybe I don't _want _to tell you why, okay?" Eva exclaimed. "Maybe the _real _reason why I left was so stupid and wrong that I just _can't _tell you!" The silence between the two spoke for itself.

Eva left the Center before anyone could see her cry.

By the time she got to her hotel room, she was just about to explode. _I just need to be alone for a while_, Eva thought as she opened up the hotel room door, _I just need-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Dean Ambrose sitting on the bed, smirking. "Hello, sweetie," said Dean, "Long time no see."

"How are you here?" exclaimed Eva. The one person she had been trying to avoid...was in her hotel room!

"I have my ways," said Dean simply. He stood up and slowly approached the redhead. "I've been waiting for you sweetie." And before Eva could do anything, Dean grabbed her and eventually, all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Brie watched the Big Show from afar. She still had yet to figure out a way to aproch the giant. He just sat with his head in his hands. Sighing, the Bella Twin began to aproch him, but he suddenly stood up and walked away.

Curiosity beat common sense in her mind, so Brie followed him.

She followed Show to the McMahon Office. She waited until Show entered the office until she gently leaned on the door, eavesdropping.

"As you know," said Stephanie, "Battleground is on Sunday. And as you also know, Daniel Bryan _must not win__. _So your job? Knock him out. Then Scott Armstrong is going to come out and crown out new WWE Champion-Randy Orton!"

To be honest, Brie wasn't surprised. Stephanie was always making him knock someone out. And she just new that Stephanie had something up her corporate sleeve.

"Yes Ma'am," said Show simply. Brie took that as her cue to race away. She stood by the Big Show's locker room, patiently waiting for him to return. When he did, he nearly jumped at the sight of her. "Brie?" Show asked.

"Yep," she said, "We need to talk." Show nodded and opened his door. Show leaned up against the wall while Brie sat on a chair. "I heard Stephanie's plans for you at Battleground. But don't worry. I've have some plans for you as well."

Before the giant could speak, Brie continued. "I want you to knock out both Scott Armstrong and Randy Orton. After you do what Boss Lady wants you to do, knock out Scott. Then knock out Orton. If Daniel can't be WWE Champion-then _no one _can be WWE Champion."

"What's in it for me?" asked Show.

"I'll pay you, of course," said Brie, "Not to mention that the locker room will respe t you again, you'll have your dignity again." A smirk crossed the Bella Twin's lips as she said, "Not to mention that Stephanie may fire you. And you may get the opportunity to knock out Triple H. You know, as your final act as a WWE Superstar."

The Big Show sighed. "Fine. I've got nothing to lose anyway."

* * *

**Sorry it took forever. Life has thrown me tests and quizzes galore! So, was it worth it? Hope you enjoyed it! Also, go to my profile and vote for the couple that you want me to write about next! **

**BlackWidow101**


	9. Hits and Misses

**Okay, so I've decided to keep this fic going. It was originally going to be ten chapters, but I have extended it to fifteen, and it may be longer! Also, after Battleground, I'm going in my own direction with the storylines. Just a little warning. :) **

* * *

Brie stretched backstage. The vibe of the locker rooms was weird-it was Battleground and the fate of the vacant WWE Championship would be decided. And yet, the WWE Superstars weren't whispering behind closed doors. They were completely open about their hatred towards the McMahons.

It made Brie's smile a bit larger.

"You ready, sis?" Nikki asked, giving Brie a hug. She was just as happy as her twin was.

"Oh yes," said Brie confidently, "Tonight, AJ's going to lose the only thing that she has-the Divas Championship."

"Brilliant," Nikki practically cooed. Brie cocked an eyebrow. Nikki was more arrogant that confident like Brie was. She shook the feeling off. Nikki was always the cockier of the pair.

The Bellas exited the backstage area and strutted down the ramp. Brie wasn't all that worried. Sure, AJ had that brute Tamina Snuka, but Brie had her cunning twin sister. Daniel was going to be WWE Champion, Brie was going to be Divas Champion, and everything would be perfect.

To be honest, Brie underestimated her opponents. AJ was a crazy, evil little mastermind. All she had heard was Nikki crying for help. All she had saw was Tamina's headlock on her. And that was all it took for AJ to roll Brie up and steal the victory.

Brie helped a disoriented Nikki backstage. "Are you okay?" she asked her. Nikki only threw Brie's arm away and shoved her to the ground. "Nikki!"

"How could you lose like that?" Nikki screamed, "I was counting on you to bring that Divas Championship home! Where it belongs! It doesn't belong to some crazy little girl like AJ!"

"Nikki..." Brie couldn't even speak. Why was _she _mad? At _her? _"Um...I don't understand why you're so upset. Tamina was hurting you, and I was concerned for you."

"I'm a wrestler too you know," Nikki said with a scoff.

"Yeah," said Brie, getting up, "An _injured _wrestler! She could've hurt you if AJ hadn't ended the match. I don't get how this is my fault." Nikki sucked her teeth and walked away. "Nikki wait!" Brie called, but she was already gone.

* * *

"You seem upset," said Daniel to her fiancé a few hours later. And he was right. Brie was still upset over the whole aurguent with Nikki. The two were used to fighting, but they always made up afterwards. But Brie had yet to hear from her twin, and she was more than a little bit worried.

"Nikki and I had a falling out," sighed Brie, "She was so upset that I got distracted over her and Tamina. I don't know why. It just...wasn't like her."

"Your sister is a mystery to me," Daniel said with a laugh, "She's happy one moment, pissed off the next and your left wondering what you did." Brie laughed. It was the truth anyway. "So, is Big Show ready?"

Brie smiled. "Oh yes he is," she said, "He's going to obey Stephanie's orders first, then mine. Poor Stephanie will be so confused. And she left Brad in charge of everything."

"He may lose his job," said Daniel. He turned to Brie and made a _tsk tsk tsk _sound. "That is wicked of you. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you were born this evil."

Brie laughed. "I was born this evil. I just learned to balance it out with my good."

"Good to know," laughed Daniel before giving Brie a kiss. "Time for Orton to get his head kicked in."

"Good luck," called Brie before Daniel left. She turned on the television on Battleground began to play. She watched the match in its entirety, smiling whenever Daniel got the upper hand and scowling whenever Randy struck back. Finally, the Big Show came out, and Brie was on the edge of her seat.

He yanked the current referee out of the ring and shoved him away. When Daniel went to talk to him-as if he didn't know what was going on-he knocked him out. Brie practically giggled. If only Stephanie could see her face right now. She would be so confused.

As if on cue, Brad Maddox came out and told Scott Armstrong to count the one, two, three. He began the count-one...two...

Then the Big Show yanked him out of the ring and knocked him out.

Brie actually giggled this time. And she burst into laughter when Big Show knocked out Orton. She leaned back on her chair and smiled.

Brie Bella missed being that evil.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

There was nothing but silence when Eva Marie finally was able to see. Wherever she was, it was pitch black and very small. Her hands were bound behind your back and her feet were tied together. "Hello?" she called out. There was no answer.

She tried to sit up, but hit her head and fell back down. She kicked all around her and quickly realized that she couldn't lay straight. She rested uncomfortably in a ball. Sre was in the trunk of a car.

"Hello!" Eve screamed. "Someone please help me!" Of course, her shouts bounced around in the small space. She thrashed around, trying to get somebody's, _anybody's_ attention. But it obviously didn't work, because the car drove on and no one came to help her.

Eventually, she felt the car stop, and a glimmer of hope rushed through her. Especially when the trunk was opened and she stared up into the eyes of Nikki Bella. "Nikki!" Eva squealed. At last, she was saved!

Nikki only laughed at her excitement. "Sorry," she said with a smirk, "I'm not here to rescue you." Then she yanked Eva out of the car. She was dragged across the pavement and into a building she had never seen before.

"Welcome to your new home," said Nikki, dropping her. She looked up to a dark room, lit only by a single lightbulb which dangled from the ceiling. "Make yourself comfortable."

"What are you doing?" Eva asked as Nikki untied her hands and feet.

"I'll tell you what you're_ going _to do," hissed Nikki, "You're going to call Dolph Ziggler, tell him that you're okay and just needed to get away for a while." Nikki left and quickly returned with Eva's phone. "Do it," she demanded.

Eva had no choice but to take her phone and call Dolph's number. The phone rang for a while, before there was a scratchy voice that answered, "Hello? Eva, is that you?" Just the sound of Dolph's voice made her want to smile, but in this predicament, smiling wasn't exactly acceptable.

"Yeah," said Eva, "It's me."

"Where have you been?" Dolph asked, "I've called you a million times. I've texted you another million times, and still you don't answer. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Eva with as much power as se could muster up, "I just needed to get away for a while. The little spat that we had got me a little upset. I just needed to get away for a while, you know?"

"Yeah," sighed Dolph. There was a bit of silence before Dolph said, "But I miss you." Many feelings rushed through her mind. Confusion. Longing. Especially longing. She longed for Dolph, not by force like now, but because she wanted to hear his voice and know that everything is going to be okay.

"It's better this way," said Eva, "I'm sorry Dolph. But I have to make myself scarce for a while."

"Where are you?" Dolph asked, and the death grip that Nikki had on her already irritated wrist tightened.

"If I tell you, then I can't be alone," said Eva, trying-and failing-to hide the pain in her voice. "Bye Dolph." Then she hung up. She put on her best scowl and looked up at Nikki. Her former mentor. Her former best friend. "Why are you doing this?"

Nikki cackled. "Well, sweetie, I guess that you'll watch Raw on Monday to find out."

* * *

**BAM! Cliffie! And a traitor in Nikki Bella! Why, you ask? Stay tuned to find out! Review, lovelies! They light up my day when I read your reactions to stuff like this. Adios amigos! Besos! :)**

**BlackWidow101**


	10. Brie Declares War

**Just a reminder. Things change from here on out. :)**

* * *

"The main event of Battleground was _ruined _because of the Big Show," said Stephanie on Monday. Her words was followed by a chorus of boos, but she simply ignored them. "He knocked out officials, he knocked out Daniel Bryan, he knocked out Randy Orton. So Show, I want you to come out here and explain yourself."

Stephanie stared at the ramp, waiting for the Big Show to come out. But after a few moments of silence, a familiar yet unexpected tune played throught the arena. _"You can look but you can't touch, you keep dreaming on the stars above..."_

Brie Bella was sick and tired of Stephanie's lies and deceptions. All just because she didn't like the way Daniel Bryan looked? Just because she didn't think that him being WWE Champion wasn't _best for business? _Now was the time to take a stand. She wanted a battle? Well she was going to get one.

"Hello Ms. McMahon," said Brie sarcastically, "How's everything going? Not well, I assum. After all, your main event for Battleground was ruined by that brute the Big Show. He had no right to knock Scott Armstrong, Randy Orton, and Daniel Bryan out." She smirked as she added, "And _ruin your plans._"

Stephanie's eyes went wide, but she quickly rebounded and said, "Brianna, I have no clue what you're talking about. I had no plans. I just wanted a clean, fair main event."

Brie literally laughed out loud. "You are such a _liar! _I heard you tell Show to knock out Daniel. And so I told Show to ruin your plans by knocking out your cronies. Admit it Stephanie! _You failed!_"

"How dare you come out here and lie on me?" Stephanie hissed, "You're just bitter that AJ beat you last night and your sister is all upset with you." Stephanie gasped a bit, realising that no one but Daniel was supposed to know about that. Brie clenched her teeth, and Stephanie smiled. "Fine, you win. I did tell Show to knock out your fiancée."

"What do you know about Nikki?" Brie asked.

"How about this?" suggested Stephanie, "I'll put you in a match tonight against a mystery opponent, and if you win, then I'll tell you." Stephanie smiled. "Good luck." And with that, she left Brie all alone in the ring.

* * *

"What?" Daniel Bryan exclaimed. Brie put on her best innocent smile, but Daniel saw right through it. "You want to declare war against the Authority?" He shook his head. "No. I won't allow it."

"I'm doing this for _you_, Daniel!" argued Brie, "I'm doing this so that the WWE will become a better, more fair place to work at! I'm doing this because Triple H and Stephanie are putting a new meaning on 'unsafe working environment'! Daniel, this has to be done."

"If you do this," said Daniel, "And you fail, you can kiss the WWE Divas Championship goodbye. You'll never even come close to holding it again. You'll just become a jobber for the other Divas. And that's not even the worst part."

"We don't know unless we try, right?" Brie practically begged. She really wanted to do this-she really wanted to make the McMahons feel the pain that they had been feeling for the past two months. "Daniel please? I'll develop an army of Superstars to support the cause, because that's what the McMahons are doing. We take all the titles from the McMahons, and then they'll have to give in, right?"

After a long silence, Daniel sighed. "Fine, Brie. Go ahead."

Brie squealed and raced out of the locker room. The sooner she gained her army, the better. She started with the people who she knew would be on her side, and in an hour, her army consisted of the Usos, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Zack Ryder, Rob Van Dam, Cody Rhodes and Goldust. She mentally added Daniel and the Big Show in her head, as she knew that they would support her, and Brie smiled. She could do this-defeat the Authority and get her career back.

A few hours later, Brie entered the Divas Locker Room, and every Diva was there-except for Nikki. "Hey ladies," she said, disappointed at the disappearance of her twin. "I just wanted to see if any of you would be willing to join me in my fight against the McMahons."

Kaitlyn was the first to agree, followed by Natalya, Cameron, Naomi and JoJo Offerman. Aksana, Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox respectfully declined. She looked at AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, who had been dead silent the entire time.

"Thanks," said Tamina, "but no thanks. The last thing that I want to do is work alongside _you_. Right, Boss Lady?" She looked at AJ, expecting her to agree right away, but she instead avoided her gaze and played with her Divas Championship.

"AJ?" Brie said, "Are you in or out?"

The Divas Champion sighed. "Look. I know that I'm a heel and all, and I'm supposed to support the McMahons in everything that they do, but I just can't. They don't respect me, they don't think that I deserve to be Divas Champion. Just because I'm not as pretty or big as every other Diva standing here."

Brie rolled her eyes. "AJ, it's a yes or no answer. Will you join the cause or not?" For a crazy chick, AJ sure was smart. It would be great to have her on the good side, and awful to have her on the bad side.

AJ stood up a little taller and said, "Count me in."

* * *

Brie was doing some pre-match stretching backstage when Dolph Ziggler approached her. "Hey," she said, "What's up?"

"I need to tell you something," said Dolph, his voice low. Brie didn't think of her and Dolph as best friends-not like the way he and Eva Marie were anyway. _Another Diva I care about gone missing_, she thought.

"I haven't seen Eva Marie in a couple of weeks," said the ShowOff, "And I was just wondering if you had seen her."

Brie sensed the pain in his voice and sighed with sympathy. "No, I'm sorry Dolph. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," Dolph said, "She's been making herself scarce around here, and I think I know why." He took a deep breath before saying, "_The Shield._"

"The Shield?" repeated Brie. That sounded like trouble. "You don't think that they hurt her, do you?"

Dolph shook his head. "No." He chuckled a bit before adding, "Well, not yet anyway. I think that they're intimidating her, and she's staying away to protect her. Or protect us. I don't know. I finally talked to her this weekend and she wouldn't tell me where she was."

"Dolph, I wish I could help," said Brie, "But I've got a match to prepare for. We'll talk later, okay?" Brie walked away before Ziggler could respond. Right now, she would have to push all if those worries in the back of her mind and show her opponent exactly what Brie Mode is.

She swiftly entered the squared circle and waited for her opponent. She made a list of people Stephanie would send to her. _It's that brute_ _Tamina Snuka for sure. Or maybe she got Kharma to come back. Perhaps those mean words about her pregnancy was a bad idea..._

Brie closed her eyes, and a familiar tune rang throughout the arena that ruled out both of those Divas. Brie quickly recognized it...as her own.

Brie's eyes snapped open and she struggled to close her mouth as her own flesh and blood-_her own twin_-Nikki Bella strutted happily down the ramp.

Nikki entered the ring, and Brie was still struggling to figure out her feelings. Nikki giggled at her twin's confusion and waved. The gesture threw Brie off even more, and Nikki took advantage, kicking her in the gut and hitting her with a wicked Facebuster. The referee counted the one, two, three, and Nikki's hand was raised in victory.

The victorious Bella Twin grabbed a microphone and kneeled over her sister's body. "Oh Brie," she said with mock concern, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Well it couldn't have happened to a nicer person. You see, I'm tired you you and Daniel failing me over and over. So I did what any intelligent person would do-find someone who gets the job done. I'm done living your shadow, Brie! I'm the better Bella Twin, and soon everyone will know it!"

Brie was helped backstage soon after Nikki left. She was practically seething with rage as she stormed into Daniel's locker room. To her surprise, her army was there as well. Kaitlyn and Daniel wrapped their arms around her-they clearly saw what had happened. Brie only took a deep breath and said, "I declare war."

* * *

**Fasten your seatbelt, folks. This roller coaster ride has just begun. Stay tuned guys. ****;)**

**BlackWidow101**


	11. Creating a Game Plan

"What do we do now?" Kofi Kongston's question was as good as any. The thing was though, Brie Bella didn't have an answer to it.

The betrayal of Nikki Bella was a huge physiological blow to Brie-which therefore affected her entire team, all of which sat with her in Daniel's locker room. She had no game plan, no ideas, no nothing. There was just the numbness in her heart.

Brie sighed. "Well, I was thinking that the McMahons will begin developing allies of their own. The Shield, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, among others."

"And what happens then?" said Justin Gabriel.

Brie looked at Daniel for aid. She just knew that she wasn't exactly well enough to do this all alone. That was one of the many reasons why she loved Daniel. He was her rock.

"The only reason why the McMahons are doing this to us is because they're power hungry. They want more power that they already have. And what signals power in the WWE? Championships. And what better way to strip the McMahons of their power than to take the championships that their team has?"

Everyone nodded and spoke their agreement and praise. Brie's phone beeped, and a text from Stephanie McMahon herself popped up. "Stephanie called for this little Divas meeting later tonight, said Brie, "in the ring. I don't know why, but everyone Diva is forced to be there."

AJ scoffed. "What a surprise. She's going to hurt us somehow. And by us, I mean you, Brie."

"Thanks for the tip," Brie muttered sarcastically. "Let's just continue with the show. We'll worry about this when we have to."

* * *

All the Divas stood in the ring. Brie swore that everyone could hear the pounding of her heart. Kaitlyn, who stood next to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we'll fight through it."

"I can only hope so," Brie said in response and took a deep breath. She snanned the ring and noticed an absence that spoke volumes-Nikki Bella.

Stephanie's music rang throughout the arena. She stepped out into the arena, and her song was drowned by boos. Brie scowled at the sight of her twin sister walking beside her with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, ladies," said Stephanie, "Thank you all for coming out here. I'll just cut to the chase, as I can see some of you are already getting bored." Stephanie's eyes bore into Brie's as she said that. "Now, the Divas Division is at an all time high right about now, and all of you are a critical part of that."

Stephanie spun around and glared at AJ. "Especially you, AJ. You are a talented little girl. But that's it, AJ. You're just a little girl." Laughter came pouring out of Nikki's mouth, and it took every fiber in Brie's body not to slap her.

"A woman needs to be the face of the Divas Division, not a petite girl like yourself. And who better than to represent the Divas Division than the one and only Nikki Bella!"

_AJ was right!_ Brie thought, _She's going to give the Divas title to Nikki! _

Stephanie turned to Brie, smirked, and said, "AJ, hand over the WWE Divas Championship please."

AJ shut her eyes tight, took a deep breath, and did the unthinkable. She handed over her championship. Stephanie's smirk grew, and she practically burst with pride as she handed Nikki the Divas Championship. "Ladies and gentlemen, meet your new Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!"

* * *

"You just gave it to her?" Daniel screamed at AJ. She, along with Brie, Daniel and Dolph Ziggler congregated at a table at catering. "You didn't even put up a fight?"

"I get that Stephanie is a evil witch," said Dolph with a scowl of his own, "But why are you giving into her that easily?"

Brie realized that both Daniel and Dolph weren't too fond of the Black Widow. "I'm not helping you, you know. I'm helping myself."

"And giving up the championship that you worked years for is helping yourself?" Brie hissed.

"Look!" AJ spat back. "You are the one, and the only one, that can take the belt from Nikki and it'll actually mean something! I gave it to her so that you can win it!" AJ sat back in her chair and sighed. "I knew that I hated you guys for a reason."

Brie remained silent. AJ actually wanted her to be Divas Champion? "Um...really?" was all Brie could manage to say.

"I get it," said Daniel, "It's just like how if I win the WWE Championship. If you win the Divas Championship, it'll be more of a slap if the face to the Authority."

"That's actually pretty smart," said Dolph.

AJ laughed at him. "I'm smarter than everyone gives me credit for, Ziggy." And with that, she stood up. "Oh, and Brie. After you win that championship, I'm first in line to get a title shot." And then she skipped off.

"Well that was interesting," said Daniel. He turned and faced his fiancée. "Brie, I've got to go and get me a WWE Title shot. I'll see you later." And with a quick kiss goodbye, Daniel left.

There was an awkward silence between Dolph and Brie. Then Dolph spoke up. "I think I've figured it out."

Brie turned to face the Show Off. "Huh?"

"I figured it out," he repeated, "Where Eva is." And whether she wanted to or not, Vrie was listening. "I think-for some strange reason-that the McMahons have her."

"But why Eva Marie?" Brie questioned, "If they wanted to kidnap someone, just kidnap me!"

"That's what I thought," said Dolph, "But the McMahons want something. What it is, I don't exactly know. But they kidnapped Eva for a reason. They know what they're doing."

Brie scoffed. "The exact opposite of us," she said, "Well we _have _to get her! For you, for me, for everyone!" Brie gave Dolph a "what's the plan" look. Dolph only gave her a "you're the leader, sweetheart" look in response.

"Fine," said Dolph, "I'll make up a plan. We go right into the belly of the beast. We go to Stanford and request a meeting. While some will be in the meeting, others will be searching for Eva."

"Dolph!" Brie exclaimed, "That plan is so reckless!"

"It's a plan, isn't it?" was Dolph's response. Brie sighed. It was the only plan that they had. Brie certainly couldn't think of one. "Well?"

Brie crossed her arms. "Fine. But if it fails, don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**I'll do my best to clear everything up next chapter. I'm also getting some reviews asking if legends and Hall of Famers will get involved. I'll try to incorporate that at appropriate times, okay? Also, I'm thinking about doing a sequel for this story. If you guys want to see it, let me know in your review and vote on the poll at my profile. Besos!**

**BlackWidow101**


	12. A Bold Move

_An offer you can't refuse..._

Her fiancée's words rang through her ears. "You two have been screwing me over for months now," Daniel had said, "But now, I know all your tricks. And I have an offer you can't refuse."

_So that's what you meant by _getting yourself a title shot, thought Brie. Daniel had done the unthinkable. He had gotten another WWE Championship match against Randy Orton...but if he lost...then Daniel Bryan would be fired and could never return.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said to Brie, who was avoiding direct eye contact with him. "I knew that putting my career on the line would be the only way of getting a title shot. Brie, think of it this way. Whether I win or lose, the suffering ends. Right?"

"It ends _for you_!" Brie exclaimed, "But I'll suffer from the minute you lose to the minute I retire! Not to mention everyone else who gave their time and effort to the cause!" Brie slouched back in her chair with a sigh.

"You're right," said Daniel, "I'm sorry. But yelling at me certainly won't help."

Brir suddenly felt guilty. "You're right. I'm sorry too." Daniel smiled, and the guilty feeling went away. "So, you're coming with Dolph and I to Stanford after the show? We're meeting up with the bosses and searching for Eva Marie."

Daniel sighed. "The things you girls do for each other really confuses me sometimes." Brie giggled. "Sure, I'll go. Now, you should go get ready for your tag team match tonight."

Brie had almost forgotten. It was her and Natalya against Alicia Fox and Aksana. And the new Divas Champion Nikki Bella was going to be on commentary. Brie hoped that Nikki would be nice enough and just do commentary.

But Brie wouldn't bet on it.

* * *

After getting best up for a few minutes, Natalya hit Aksana with a suplex. She slowly crawled over to Brie, and finally made the tag to Brie. The Bella Twin was on fire, hitting the Lithuwanian Beauty with clothesline after clothesline, drop kick after drop kick.

"Brie Mode!" screamed Brie before hitting Aksana with a running knee. She got the crowd on their feet, cheering. She was prepared to hit her with a Facebuster, but of course, Nikki hopped onto the apron, and Brie couldn't help herself-she went after her. She swung wildly at her, and Nikki jumped off the apron, just avoiding her fist. Aksana took advantage, rolling her up and pinning her.

Brie glared at her twin, who smiled and waved. The action ticked her off so much, she rolled out of the ring and a high speed chance ensued. Brie chased Nikki around the ring, but since Brie was in her wrestling gear wearing sneakers and Nikki was wearing a short, tight pink dress and heels, Brie caught up to her easily. Brie grabbed her hair and yanked her down onto the concrete floor.

Before Brie could put a hurting on her twin, Kaitlyn rushed from the back and Natalya came to. They yanked the former Divas Champion of of her sister, and as they practically dragged Brie backstage, she released primal scream after primal scream, all the rage building deep inside of her ever since Summerslam finally pouring out.

"Brie!" Somewhere in the distance, she could hear Daniel calling her name. Kaitlyn and Natalya were telling her to calm down, but Brie just shoved then away. At least the screaming stopped.

Daniel finally got there and she was pulled into a warm embrace. Usually, if she was upset, just one hug from Daniel would make her feel better. But tonight was different. Sure, the hug did calm her down a bit, but only one thing could truly make her happy.

"I just want everything to be normal again," said Brie into his chest, "I just want this to be over."

Daniel stroked Brie's hair gently as he said, "It'll be over soon. I promise."

* * *

By the time Daniel had driven up to the WWE Headquarters in Stanford, Brie still hadn't prepared herself for what could be in her future. Brie had been the one who called this meeting. So wouldn't she be the one who gets the worst backlash if someone says the wrong thing?

Dolph went over the plan for the millionth time. He, Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso, Zack Ryder Cody Rhodes and Goldust would take turns excusing themselves from the meeting and search for Eva throughout the building. Only Daniel and Brie would stay, as they were the two people the Authority wanted to see.

Brie took a deep breath and led her army into enemy territory.

Daniel knocked on Triple H's office door. Instantly, the door opened, but it wasn't Stephanie, Triple H, or Vince. It was the Animal Batista. He smirked, and the sight sent a cold shiver up Brie's spine. "Hello," he said, "Welcome."

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked. "Aren't you supposed to be filming some stupid movie that no one's gonna go see?"

Batista chuckled. He looked exactly the same as he did when he quit the WWE, sunglasses and all. "Oh no. That's what the Rock is doing. _I''m _here to make sure that none of you try something stupid."

"Great," said Dolph, "Stephanie's turned you into a tool as well."

"Watch your mouth, Ziggler," hissed the Animal, "I beat you in your debut match, remember?"

"Yeah, and I became a two time World Heavyweight Champion afterwards," Dolph spat back, "And what have you done since then? Does anyone really care?"

"Dave." Stephanie's voice startled everyone. "Stop insulting our guests at the door and invite them in." She stood next to Bastista and smirked at Brie. "Batista's not the only surprise we have." Brie was positive that that couldn't be possible, so she flashed a fake smile and entered the office. But of course she was right. Because at the table sat Triple H and Nikki Bella, who still looked a bit off guard after the attack on Raw. But it was the person sitting next to her that was the surprise.

Eva Marie smirked and waved. "Hello, you guys. Did you miss me?" To say that everyone couldn't say a word was an understatement. Eva stood up and said, "Take a seat. This meeting is about to begin."

"What are you doing?" Dolph exclaimed finally. Surely, he was the most shocked, which said a lot since _everyone _was shocked. She looked fine, unharmed, and wickedly evil. He changed his question. "What are you doing _here_?"

"Conducting this meeting," said Eva with a shrug, "I'm currently undecided, so Stephanie called me over here and asked me to watch you all. You know, to decide who's side I'm on."

Brie knew that her words were secret code for "I'm just waiting for the right time to betray you". Brie sunk down in her chair. Stephanie's stolen another friend from her. This war had to end as soon as possible.

"So," said Triple H with a smile. She could feel Batista looming over her. "What is it that you would like to discuss Brie?"

She knew exactly what she wanted to say. But she just couldn't seem to say them. She sat up, cleared her throat, and asked, "What don't you like about us?"

Triple H chuckled. "Don't get us wrong, we do like you. We just have different views. You guys think that Daniel Bryan could be the face of the company. We think that Randy Orton _is _the face of the company."

"We're not the bad guys here," said Stephanie, "We just want what's best for us. What's best for you. What's best for the fans. _What's best for business__."_

Brie scoffed. "You guys know that everyone sees through your crap, right? Everyone knows that you're stealing the power of the General Managers. Manipulating them, manipulating everyone, trying to hoard more power that you already have."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Eva stood up, her hands slamming against the table. The move startled everyone in the room. "The WWE doesn't need people like you, Daniel. Vanilla midgets, as Kevin Nash would call it. The WWE needs people like Randy Orton. Born for this and destined for greatness."

Triple H smirked at Dolph. "This girl knows what she's talking about."

Dolph scowled. "It's not like she's actually thinking this. You give everyone a script. Just like the Big Show."

"The Big Show got what he deserved," said Nikki Bella, "And no one gets a script, Dolph. We say what we want to simply because we can."

Brie glared at her sister. And suddenly, a plan came into her mind. "You can, huh? Well we'll see about that. After all, that Divas Championship of yours won't be around your waist for long. How long was your first reign? Nine days?"

Nikki scowled. "That was the past. Now, I'm going to he the best Divas Champion ever."

"You only know five wrestling moves," said Brie with a smirk, "Just like your little boyfriend. Have you spoken to John recently? Or has he abandoned you, just like how you abandoned us?"

"I didn't abandon anyone!" Nikki yelled. "I did what you should've did a long time ago!"

"Why?" questioned Brie. "Because you were jealous of all the attention that I was getting? Because you wanted the spotlight to be all on you?" Brie leaned on the table and smirked. "Just face it, sis. I'm the better Bella Twin."

And with that, Nikki grabbed Brie's hair. That started an all out war, with everyone attacking everyone. Brie was able to see the fights, as Nikki currently had her in a headlock. Cody and Goldust were double teaming Batista. Dolph was trying to get his hands on Triple H, but was failing because Stephanie was actually holding her back. And Eva was just standing in the corner, watching the action occur with a confused look on her face.

Brie had just finished elbowing, Nikki in he face when Eva grabbed Stephanie and pulled her to the ground.

Everyone stopped and stared at Eva. Brie took advantage, racing to the door and yelling, "Let's go!" Daniel led everyone out and they let the door slam. The sound of Stephanie screaming was deafening. Dolph laughed. "Eva, you has me good in there!"

"I know," the redhead said with a smile. "They forced me to join them, but I kind of had my own little revolt."

"I get my hands on Stephanie next," said Brie in a joking voice. But in reality, she was dead serious.

* * *

** This story is almost over! I just have to develop the feuds a bit more, then write what happens at Hell in a Cell and then it'll be over. I honestly think that this by far was my favorite story of mine. Anywho, leave a review, and don't forget to tell me if you guys want a sequel!**

**BlackWidow101**


End file.
